My life Deferred
by Meru-Star
Summary: My life ended when they took the most important thing on this earth away from me, but it began a new when I did the same to them.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Ghost Whisper ( wish I did but I don't)

Prologue

Hitomi Hyuga: Hinata, Neji, and Julian's biological mother who was gifted with the ability to see ghost and help them move on because if a ghost stays in are world to long it's heart eventually goes black and it will stay that way forever once it kills a member of its family and will keep killing until their all gone. She was married to Hiashi Hyuga until he left 1 year after Hinata was born, then came back to find out Hitomi was once again pregnant with their third child. During his absence he had already impregnated another woman by the name of Aie Nakusume. After the birth of Julian Hyuga, Hiashi allowed Hitomi 14 months with her son before he took him and Neji so they could live with his new wife Aie and their daughter Hanabi. When Hinata was 2 years old Hiashi took Neji and Julian away to go live with Aie, unfortunately 6 years later Hitomi died at the hands of one of the spirits she was trying to guide leaving Hinata alone, until she left the angels at the age of 15 but now is currently 16 in this story.

Background Information:

Hanabi Hyuga & Aie Nakusume Hyuga: You wont find out much about this character until you keep reading in later chapter but she isn't as nice as she seems and neither is her daughter Hanabi

Neji Hyuga: Neji remembers all that happened while he was young but pretends to not know so his brother can have the perfect family he deserves

Julian Hyuga: ( I always wanted Hinata in the story to have a brother out there she doesnt know about ) Is a character that will be thoroughly explained in the second chapter so I won't give away anything here except this lets just say that he really feels like hes missing something in his life

The beginning chapter wont start to be M rated worthy until the 5th chapter when you start seeing how bad spirits can get

Hope you enjoy R&R

Summary

Who ever said you couldn't run away from your problems wasn't as determined as I was. They weren't ready to do anything to have a normal life but I am. I will do anything to be normal to get away from them. I won't be like them their turning me into a freak and if they won't give me the one thing I want most in this life than I won't give them the one thing they want more than life itself me.

Chapter One

I left I escaped from them, took me long enough to realize that being with them was turning me into this. I don't even know what this is all I know is I don't like it. Why should I care about the greater good when I myself have to suffer a life separated from others I'm only 16 and as far as I can tell devoting 8 years of my life was 8 years and 59 minutes to long? My mother may have been welling to do anything for the supposed greater good of the world but I'm not, what has the world done for me to deserve my sacrifice for them. They kept telling me a supposed god wants me to continue where my mother left off and save the spirits that have left this world and won't go to the next to stop them from hurting the ones they love. Yet no one was there to help stop my mother from hurting the ones that she loves she gave up everything for the greater good. No one stopped her from her self she, not only did she lose her husband and two sons but she separated me from them. I always used to scream at her saying, "why couldn't I get to go with them", but she would not let me because I was the only one of us three who had her power. Therefore, she not only gave up her own family for the greater good but also separated me from my own brothers. How sad and yet they expect me to go on as if nothing happened as if, they would always say the same line over again when I asked them why "the loss will make you stronger" they say. Well I will have to agree with them the loss made me stronger, strong enough to escape from them.

I wouldn't have been able to do it if it weren't for my younger brother he's the one that really got me out, I was surprised that he remembered who I was since he was so young when our mother separated us, but what surprised me even more was his tenacity to track me down. Now I'm here with him I live in a condo on my own while he lives with my older brother Neji step sister Hanabi and her mother, are father is always away on business an hasn't seen me for 8 years. I decided to enroll in the same catholic school as my siblings with only Julz (short for Julian) knowing I was there. I dyed my her jet black and put in some ice blue contacts to hide my natural eye color, when I look at myself in the mirror I can't recognize myself anymore behind all this stuff who would have though different hair and eye color could make someone look so different.

While staring at myself in the mirror it happened, I felt a presence I knew someone had to be here, which only caused me more anxiety at the thought that they had found me, fortunately my anxiety was put to rest as a feeling of what I could only describe as calm and protectiveness enveloped me. I brushed off the feeling quickly knowing that it could just be a trick so that I would lower my guard around whoever was trying to make contact with me, but the feeling wouldn't go away it merely persisted on stronger this time, which only made me angry and irritated.

"What the hell, who is here"I swore I heard something and I knew Julz said he couldn't come by today so who was that? Even though I asked myself the question, I knew deep down I already knew the answer, than I heard a soft whisper.

" Is this really what you want, sacrificing who you are to be normal why can't you realize your special, you were born special you're a gem in this world yet you hide yourself behind this mask

That voice sounded so motherly she sounded like, no it couldn't be they wouldn't let me see her and they wouldn't bring her back just to make me do their bidding. I knew I was right but that small part of me that still needed her mom back came out for a brief moment and said "Mom is that you" another whip of the wind could be heard then a reply was made

"I'm sorry darling I'm not your mother I'm someone else's and I need your help"

"No" my reply was short and after I said I was done I picked my school bag and headed out the door, I have a new life and unfortunately for the woman it didn't consist of me sacrificing it to go and help someone that was already dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sry Dont own Naruto wish I did but I don't

Friendship

I quickly ran down the path way to reach school before class bell rang I was almost there until heard

Ring

Dammit not again now not only do I have a ghost who will probably bother me sometime while I'm here I have to deal with Ino to god what did I do to deserve this, is the only thing I thought about while I quickly shuffled my way into first period and sat next to Ino.

Well, well, well look who dragged herself out of bed" I knew their was a good chance that this sarcastic dialogue would eventually lead to a very long conversation so I started ignoring her from the beginning, and let her feminine voice play background while mused over everything that had happened this morning. I really hope I don't see that ghost again, here mere presence this morning left me feeling awkward, whether it was who she reminded me of or the fact that she even found me in the first place left her presence in my home very unwanted at the moment. I have more important things to worry about than another ghost trying to defer me from my life, but the only thing that bothers me about this situation is how she found me. When assimilated myself into the town I made sure that not only my appearance was changed but also my aura itself so that I could ward off any unwanted visitors this was working perfectly until today so what changed.

Unfortunately before I could continue to ponder on the idea of how this ghost found me Ino realized that I hadn't been listening while she was ranting about my responsibilities of showing up to class on time and chose at that moment to remind me of the serious consequences of said actions with physical abuse.

Oww" seriously was that really necessary " I screamed a Ino which only lead to us getting a lot of unwanted attention from the rest of our class while Ino just stood there with satisfaction at my reaction, which only served to piss me off so much that I replied "Did ignoring you finally get to you, or did you just feel the need to show me just how much you love me with physical violence" which I said with a smirk. For the six months that I've been living in this town me and Ino instantly clicked on the my first day of school ever while I was introducing myself to our tenth grade class at least that is what she says.

When she first saw me she instantly thought that I was the most cutest kid she had ever seen I really didn't help the situation by blushing like a tomato when she ran up and hugged me in front of the class it only lead to her squealing and squeezing me tight which only lead to my face going from a tomato red color to a plum purple. Oxygen only returned to my lungs when another male student noticed my situation and informed Ino by saying "Ehh, Ino I don't think she can breathe" Ino made a quick glance down at me and finally let me go which lead to me taking a big breath in. While I continued to take in as much oxygen as my lungs could allow Ino began to rant on about how I should have told her that I couldn't breathe, this situation lead on to be the of many recurring situation in our friendship which consists of me being a smart ass and her hitting me for it. When I finally caught my breath I decided I would ignore the loud blond in favor of finding a seat in class unfortunately this was the first of may bad moves on my part leading to Ino hitting me in the head saying "First rule cutie never ignore me" my response to that was " Are you sure I was ignoring you or trying to retain the

oxygen that you blocked from my lungs" I said with a smirk. Unfortunately this was another bad move leading me to have another bump on the head which I replied "Oww dude seriously stop that " Ino look ed at me with a smirk and a evil glint in her eye that I knew would only bring trouble, she than said "One it's dudette two no one likes a smart ass" which she finished with three consecutive hits to the head I don't know what the last one was for but I did know I was starting to have a headache.

Who would have known that this abusive blond loud mouth would later on become my very first and only best friend who was alive might I add, I remember when I told her this excluding the whole only friend that was alive thing she said that it was sad that she was my first best friend so to make her feel better I told her it was probably all those brain cells she killed with her abuse that leave me incapable of finding better friends which only lead to me being kicked in the shin while she laughed saying " There I avoided killing any brain cells that you have left" underneath the pain I felt from her heels I was laughing with her to.

"So little missy why are you late for class" asked Ino while we waited for our teacher to finish marking me late, while she waited for my reply I fixed my tie on my uniform and replied

" I was indisposed"

"Doing what" she asked nosily, even though Ino is my best friend I'm still new to this whole friendship thing so I wish someone would tell me when is it the appropriate time to inform your best friend that you have supernatural capabilities that include seeing dead people. I know I think the time frame on that is way longer than six months as this though finished the school bell rings and morning announcements commence.

Hope you enjoyed R&R


End file.
